1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electrostatic energy harvester which controls friction-generated electrostatic characteristics using an electric potential generated by ferroelectric characteristics of a material and generates high-power energy by amplifying an electric charge difference of the material, caused by the friction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An “electrostatic energy harvester” harvests energy from friction of two materials which are rubbed against each other using an electrostatic phenomenon occurring due to the friction.
The electrostatic energy harvester is an eco-friendly energy harvester, which is capable of infinitely extracting electric energy from wasting mechanical energy generated from ambient micro-vibration or human movements, unlike eco-friendly energy such as existing solar cells, wind power, fuel cells, and so forth. As electrostatic energy harvesters have a high conversion efficiency, a small size, and lightweight, energy conversion using such electrostatic characteristics has been viewed as emerging technology having a great ripple effect, which can lead to technical innovations, especially when converged with nano technologies.
Conventional electrostatic energy harvesters generally have power determined according to material selection based on triboelectric series. Thus, to improve power of the energy harvesters, most studies have been done on structural or material surface shape control of the energy harvesters, rather than on material selection.